


surreal

by orphan_account



Series: a weird turn of events [1]
Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, M/M, but probably, idk if this is cursed, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: needless to say this isn't how spock expected this party to go, but he also didn't expect cody to be this good at giving head. so what does he fucking know anyway?
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Spock
Series: a weird turn of events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657375
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	surreal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for what you're about to read. Or maybe you're welcome, but probably not.
> 
> And, dear god, don't show this to them. This is all fake, just a dumb idea. Obviously, no shade to their real relationships. 
> 
> This is literally just a dumb idea I needed out of my head, it says more about me than it does them.

this is all a little too surreal.

spock honestly isn't entirely sure this is real. it all just seems too absurd to be real - from walking in on cody blowing noel, to noel joking (at least he thinks he was joking) that cody could blow spock too, to cody genuinely agreeing, to genuinely agreeing himself, to now.

and now was pretty weird too, maybe weirder than what led to it.

now cody _was_ blowing him.

now he was sitting on a couch, in a room, with two of his friends and only those two friends, at some party, at who-fucking-remembers-who's house, while cody was blowing him.

now noel was scrolling through his phone, his pants still unbuttoned and his dick lazily tucked back into his pants, not paying any mind to the blowjob happening not even three feet away from him.

now cody was moaning and he was moaning loudly.

now spock's hand is in cody's hair. and he wants to pull it or fuck cody's face or something. noel said cody liked that, and maybe he did but maybe he shouldn't test it when they're all high. choking when you're high is a fucked experience, but maybe cody's used to it. maybe cody's into it. he really just doesn't know and doesn't really intend to find out - not tonight at least.

needless to say this isn't how spock expected this party to go, but he also didn't expect cody to be this good at giving head. so what does he fucking know anyway?

he tilts his head back, sinking into the couch and lets out a shaky "fuck". 

"that good, huh," noel still doesn't really look up from his phone when he talks. he doesn't need to though.

he obviously knows how good cody is.

everyone knows noel knows how good cody is, just without the 'how good he is' part.

it's not a secret that they fuck around with each other a lot. no one really talks about it, but everyone fucking knows about it.

this wasn't even the first time spock has walked in on them fooling around. it is the first time any of them acknowledged that spock had walked in on them, though.

it usually wasn't too weird afterwards, but he can't imagine looking either of them in the eyes after this.

he can't look at either of them _during_ this. not at cody no matter how good his mouth feels. not at noel, not to answer a question like that. not even while he's high.

he just nods, instead.

noel doesn't say anything back, and spock didn't realize he was doing anything until he felt cody's mouth pull off his dick.

then noel started talking.

"he said it felt good, you dumb bitch. what do you say when someone says you feel good."

spock looked down, not directly at cody, but close enough. he looked completely fucked out; fucked up hair, red cheeks, blown out pupils, all of it.

noel's hand had tugged his head back, and was still pulling his hair.

cody's hand was still on spock's dick. he seemed more focused on that than what noel had said to him, until noel pulled on his hair a bit harder.

then cody's eyes lazily drifted up to spock's face and he smiled. "thank you."

noel's hand loosened and let go. he went back to his phone, or pretended to.

he held his phone like he was still on it, but really he was just watching cody.

"thank you, spock. thank you for letting me blow you."

he squeezed the base of his dick, then licked up the side.

"i really liked it, thank you." 

he took him back into his mouth and pushed himself down as far as he could go. then came back off and thanked him in his fucked out voice one last time. or maybe it wasn't the last time he said it, maybe that was just the last one spock heard before he came.

he didn't warn cody that he was about to cum.

but his body didn't warn him either, it kind of just happened.

though cody didn't seem too bothered by the cum on his face. he didn't really react at all.

it made him curious; would cody have swallowed it if noel hadn't pulled him off?

he wanted to know if cody would eat it.

so, he leaned down and wiped some of his cum off cody's face, then held his fingers in front of cody's face.

_purely_ curious.

cody swayed forward. gently, he put his fingers around spock's wrist and took his fingers into his mouth, bobbing his head slightly.

it made spock feel a certain type of way. he wasn't exactly sure what type of way that was, though.

he knew it made him get over the whole 'not looking at cody' bullshit. he couldn't stop looking at him or the way his mouth wrapped around his fingers.

it was mesmerizing in a weird way.

it felt kinda natural. almost grounding him from his high. even when he could feel the cum was completely off his fingers, when cody let his own hand drop and just sucked his fingers as eagerly as he had just sucked his cock.

he looked over to noel. he didn't know why, he just did, like he could feel noel looking at him and he needed to look back.

noel smirked.

"what."

he shrugged and finally looked back down at his phone, but his smirk stayed.

spock looked back down to cody.

he looked peaceful and oddly innocent for someone who just sucked two people off, consecutively.

but, it was nice.

surreal, even.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I wrote this. I'm sorry I'll probably write more. I'm sorry I'm sharing this. I'm sorry drunk me doesn't know how to use a goddamn period.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> But, in my defense, I've had this damn idea in my head for a while and then I got drunk and thought it'd be a good idea to write it. So I guess I'll just dump it here.
> 
> [THIS WORK HAS BEEN EDITED]


End file.
